Jenna Ushkowitz
Jenna Noelle Ushkowitz, born April 28, 1986, is a 29-year-old American stage and television actress, singer, and author. Ushkowitz is known for her roles in Broadway musicals and the 2009 hit TV series Glee as Tina Cohen-Chang. Personal Life Jenna was born in Seoul, South Korea. Three months later she was adopted and raised in East Meadow, New York. Her adopted family is of Polish descent, thus her last name, 'Ushkowitz.' Jenna was raised Catholic and attended Holy Trinity Diocesan High School, a Catholic school. She herself was on Glee, and has compared to a "real Rachel Berry". She graduated in 2004, and moved on to attend Marymount Manhattan College, where she once again took the role of Little Red Riding Hood in Into the Woods. She graduated from Marymount Manhattan in 2007 with a B.A. in Theatre Arts, with a concentration in Performance and a minor in Musical Theater. She's an intense LGBT rights supporter, shooting a photoshoot with co-star Kevin McHale, with whom she is close friends with (and previous roommate), to support the NoH8 campaign. Some time ago, she was romantically linked by the press to McHale, but both of them denied it. She has left-oriented political views, and was an avid supporter of Barack Obama's 2012 campaign. She was dating The Vampire Diaries star Michael Trevino; she confirmed that "they weren't together anymore" at The Normal Heart premier in May 2014. Career Ushkowitz has been working in acting since she was quite young. She started her career when she was just 3 years old, modelling for printing ads.GLEE Interviews with Lea Michele, Cory Monteith, Dianna Agron, Heather Morris, Naya Rivera & more! 0: 43 - 0:47 minutes in. Since 1988, she has appeared in TV programs such as Sesame Street, Reading Rainbow and As the World Turns. It wasn't until 1996, however, when she entered in Broadway, with the revival of The King and I. She has also appeared in the films "Educated" and "Babyface." Some years later, she joined the cast of Spring Awakening as an understudy for Ilse, Martha, Thea and Anna (in fact, all of the female child characters aside for Lea Michele's character in the show, Wendla). Her first big role arrived with Glee, for which she first auditioned in New York. She won the role of Tina Cohen-Chang. Joining the cast has opened the doors to appear on plenty of TV Shows, such as The Tyra Banks Show, The 7PM Project, Australian Idol, The Bonnie Hunt Show, The 2009 Teen Choice Awards, The People's Choice Awards, The X-Factor, MasterChef and Entertainment Tonight. In 2011, she appeared at the eight episode of the first season The Glee Project, Believility. Recently, she starred at the 32th episode of When I Was 17 along with Deena Nicole Cortese and Patrick Stump. She has also sung the National Anthem plenty of times for different sports matches, the first time when she was just thirteen. Along with co-star Kevin McHale, she sung Let It Be as a duet and Make You Feel My Love as part of the festivities for the 235th anniversary of American Independence at the American Ambassador's Residence in Paris. Ushkowitz has also appeared at different number of commercials, like Pizza Hut and most importantly a Dance Battle to promote the Dance Central 3 video game, with co-star Vanessa Lengies, and music videos, like Lady Gaga's Marry the Night, where she appeared as Gaga's best friend, Bo. Asides from her acting and singing work in theater, cinema and TV, Ushkowitz has also launched a clothing line, teaming up with Wall Flower jeans and designing a back-to-school denim line. On July 2, 2012, it was announced that Jenna would write a memoir entitled Choosing Glee. Source Her book was published on May 14, 2013, and not only makes an autobiography of Ushkowitz, but it also focuses on her "motivational approach towards life" and gives tips and rules to find inspiration. Musicals Filmography Links and Social Networks *IMDb *Instagram *Tumblr *Twitter *Vine *Wetpaint Trivia *Her audition song for Glee was Waiting For Life To Begin from Once on this Island. However, when she messed up with the lyrics, she sung I Kissed a Girl, which was used as Tina's audition. *She is five feet, one inches tall. *She likes to make bubblegum pop. *She has known her co-star Lea Michele (Rachel Berry) since she was 8 years old. *She thinks she was a dolphin in a past life. *She drinks a lot of coffee. *She is scared of spiders. *She has got matching tattoos with Lea Michele and Kevin McHale that say "Imagine," as a reference to the Beatles' song. *She wanted to be a Dolphin trainer in her childhood. *She loves The Vampire Diaries (TV Show), and she was also dating Michael Trevino (Tyler Lockwood) from that same show and she also is good friends with most the cast, especially Nina Dobrev who plays Elena Gilbert. *She loves to eat sushi, and says she'll be a happy, happy woman if she could eat it every day. *Her favorite color is green. *All her Glee co-stars call her 'panda'. *She hates feet. *If she needs to write with a pen that has a cap, she needs to put the cap on the back or else she can't write. *She can imitate a crying baby. *She organizes her clothes by color. *She is a pet lover and has a Puggle named Riley. *She shares the same birthday with Glee co-star and on-screen ex-boyfriend Harry Shum Jr. *When she was in London, she was in an Apple store and a girl working there for her first day bent down on her knees and bowed down to Kevin and Jenna. Kevin McHale thought the girl would have got fired for that. *Her Twitter username is JennaUshkowitz, originally IJennaUsh, after IHarryShum. *She likes Zebra snuggies. *Her dream broadway role is Kim in Miss Saigon. *She has mixed feelings about Tike. In one interview she claimed Tina just liked Mike's abs, in another she said they were "cute." *She is the only cast member to actually be in a glee club during high school. *She is best friends with Kevin McHale and Becca Tobin, and very close friends with Harry Shum, Dianna Agron and Lea Michele. *She ships Brittana, Finchel, and Klaine. She also prefers Tartie over Tike. *She is a Catholic. *She has six tattoos; one on her left shoulder, right wrist, left elbow, left arm, right foot and under her ribcage. *She was roommates with Kevin McHale. *When she was 17, she pretended to be a foreign student and failed her driving test twice. *She fell in love with her gay friend like her character to Blaine. *She admitted in an interview that she had spoken to the show's writers and producers, pitching storylines that would showcase her character. And replied; “You have to stand up for what you believe in, but you’re dealing with your bosses. It’s tricky,” she says. “The story lines I pitched didn’t make it in, but they heard me." *She is the third Glee actor who has written a book (Choosing Glee), the first ones being Jane Lynch and Chris Colfer. *She thought she would become a veterinarian because she loves animals. (Choosing Glee). *Her mother's birthday is the same day as Lea Michele's. *According to her castmates, she's the best at twerking among all of them. However, she pretended to be bad at it because of Tina's storyline. *Jenna started working at a bagel shop when she was 17. * She has a dog named Bear. Gallery ju1.png ju2.jpg ju3.jpg McHalowitz.gif JennaChord.gif ju4.jpg Tumblr_m44rxhFk9a1qlqifro3_250.png ju5.jpg jenna.jpg Jenna Ushkowitz.jpg jenna_ushkowitz—300x300.jpg jenna-ushkowitz-curly-romantic-black.jpg jenna-ushkowitz-pictures-1.jpg tn-500_ushkowitz_s222902.jpg Fox+Presents+Gleek+Tour+Houston+BdTMVgmzYoWl.jpg Fox+Presents+Gleek+Tour+Houston+KHznVZbU9EMl.jpg Fox+Presents+Gleek+Tour+Houston+Nj-EJFQy1xXl.jpg Getty-Images-300x450.jpg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Dresses+Skirts+One+Shoulder+Xx2E4wqczLIl.jpg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Heels+Peep+Toe+Pumps+C5if7MLCgpll.jpg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Heels+Peep+Toe+Pumps+WyYkithMFpYl.jpg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Heels+Pumps+oSKxEcBx6SFl.jpg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Heels+Pumps+vDklfqKXVp7l.jpg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Side+-6fmdSHjWmUl.jpg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Wavy+YzcHgUrXoYVl.jpg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Wavy+zqDoVejFTfkl.jpg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Long+Hairstyles+Ponytail+LqS_elG532yl.jpg jenna-ushkowitz-born-for-broadway-benefit.jpg jenna-ushkowitz-yearbook-435x580.jpg|Young Jenna Ushkowitz Jenna+Ushkowitz+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Straight+PmAa-Zvw93_l.jpg 7116-Jenna-Ushkowitz-008.jpg 080910-jenna-ushkowitz-290.jpg glee-cast-mark-salling-dianna-agron-jenna-ushkowitz-2010-peoples-choice-awards-01.jpg Jenna Ushkowitz-AES-031038.jpg Jenna_Ushkowitz+Feb_26_2011.jpg jenna-ushkowitz-interview.jpg jenna-ushkowitz-long-curly-funky-black.jpg Jennaushkowitz 1270839808.jpg Tumblr lltd6rXJtm1qan1xio1 500.jpg Glee+3D+Premiere+Jenna+Ushkowitz.jpg tumblr_lrqtylnNUo1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lrqtylnNUo1qd53kgo2_500.jpg Jennaandmichael-costume.jpg jenn-ushkowitz-sag2012-1.jpg jenn-ushkowitz-sag2012-2.jpg Jenna Ushkowitz-Mystic Falls.jpg Black and white.jpg tumblr_m34t1ytGos1qh59k3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m34t1ytGos1qh59k3o2_1280.jpg tumblr_m34t1ytGos1qh59k3o3_1280.jpg Primiere-Party-of-Season-2-glee-15382662-520-580.jpg -PEOPLE-SPECIAL-ISSUE-OCTOBER-2010-glee-15470778-1488-1975.jpg Glee-Cast-Season-2-Photoshoots-glee-15316989-451-253.jpg Glee-Cast-glee-9252638-515-357.jpg Jennaseason2.jpg Tina937-1541519 100 100.jpg A 33017e78b1c641f78703904421132917.jpg Jenna!.jpg Jenna!2.jpg Jenna!3.jpg 001~332.jpg 003~279.jpg 006~218.jpg 007~194.jpg 008~171.jpg 009~152.jpg Gleecast110.jpg Gleecast101.jpg Gleecast2.0.jpg Comedic Cast.png GleeCast comic-com.png Tumblr m766ye3Sdb1qckfrbo2 500.jpg Tumblr m76gpqp8WU1r6nrbwo1 500.jpg Tumblr m76gwahrCv1rojy6eo1 r1 500.jpg Nayakevinjenna.jpg Tumblr m765omFnK51rojy6eo1 500.jpg Tumblr m76pr3Nyz01qc0tt0o1 400.jpg JennaUshkowitzatComiccon.jpg 8944872ad1fd11e1b5561231380f91a6 7.jpg Glee panel-5.jpg Glee panel-6.jpg YoungJenna.jpg Instagr.amTina.jpg Tumblr map9jxfIb31r3qj73o1 250.png Tumblr map9jxfIb31r3qj73o2 r1 250.png Tumblr map9jxfIb31r3qj73o3 250.png Tumblr_m56r7xOUtp1qfm552o1_250.jpg Tumblr_m56r7xOUtp1qfm552o2_250.jpg Tumblr_m56r7xOUtp1qfm552o3_250.jpg Tumblr_m56r7xOUtp1qfm552o4_250.jpg Tumblr_m56r7xOUtp1qfm552o5_250.jpg Tumblr_m56r7xOUtp1qfm552o6_250.jpg Tumblr map9jxfIb31r3qj73o4 250.png Tumblr map9jxfIb31r3qj73o5 250.png Tumblr map9jxfIb31r3qj73o6 250.png Jenna003.jpg Jenna54.jpg Jenna993.jpg Jennasfsd.jpg Tumblr mb3er0Ogif1r8p1s7o1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr mb3ttzBrJA1r4vaxqo1 500.jpg Tumblr mb47b7EZLE1r9c6bho1 500.jpg tumblr_mbfpskZjlu1rztax1o1_500.jpeg tumblr_mbfqlkMlER1rdf1dro3_250.png tumblr_mbfqlkMlER1rdf1dro2_250.png tumblr_mbfqlkMlER1rdf1dro1_250.png tumblr_mc87smxQWV1qau977o4_250.png tumblr_mc87smxQWV1qau977o3_250.png tumblr_mc87smxQWV1qau977o2_250.png tumblr_mc87smxQWV1qau977o1_250.png tumblr_mc8wudgma41qau977o8_250.png tumblr_mc8wudgma41qau977o7_250.png tumblr_mc8wudgma41qau977o4_250.png tumblr_mc8wudgma41qau977o3_250.png tumblr_mc8wudgma41qau977o2_250.png tumblr_mc8wudgma41qau977o1_250.png tumblr_mc9ekc2I1r1qen3bio1_500.jpg tumblr_mc9gokeq2Q1qaferdo1_500.jpg tumblr_mcb46jmSD51r9c6bho1_500.jpg tumblr_mc9vyaPEil1r0gwv7o1_400.jpg tumblr_mcbh92jKYF1rx1e8jo1_500.jpg tumblr_mcbkigMhIk1rx1e8jo1_500.jpg tumblr_mcdi6xb19K1qf9hh5o9_250.jpg Wewillbeheard.gif Samtina diapprove.gif tumblr_mez0q0RfsN1qk1dvso1_500.jpg|Jenna Ushkowitz tumblr_mckgdbBGBV1rxyf78o1_500.png Idon'tcare.gif JVSAG.jpg GleeCastSAG.png JASAG.jpg Jenna as a child.jpg Jennachord playfest samtina.jpg Hahahtheylookawesome samtina.jpg Chordandjenna samtina.jpg Chordandjenna 2 samtina.jpg Jennaandkevinexcited.gif JennaChord.jpg JennaNr.jpg Tina blaine brittany blina sunshine braine twins heather darren jenna.jpg JennaPremiere.jpg NayaJenna.png Naya and Jenna.png JennaPretty.png Glee-jenna-ushkowitz.jpg Lea+Dianna+Jenna+Naya.jpg Jenna54.jpg Jenna003.jpg Jennasfsd.jpg Jenna993.jpg 220px-Jenna Ushkowitz by Gage Skidmore.jpg Jenna4.jpg Jenna tattoo.jpg Glee 15-jenna-ushkowitz-01 2708 jw1.jpg J&K2GOT.png Jenna&KevinGOT.jpg JennaGOT.jpg JennaGOT2.jpg JennaGOT3.jpg JennaGOT4.png jenna ushkowitz.png jarticle-0-19293F6C000005DC-740_634x727.jpg jtumblr_mkyybp0GaC1qa93lwo1_r1_400.jpg juamt.jpg juamt2.jpg juamt3.jpg juamt5.jpg jtumblr_mkxyax787a1qau977o1_500.png jtumblr_mkxyax787a1qau977o2_500.png jtumblr_mkxyax787a1qau977o3_500.png jtumblr_mkxyax787a1qau977o4_500.png 12377_625342164162183_1807306949_n.jpg|Jenna at the Neon Carnival. jennalaugh.gif 95d6891ca95b11e29a3e22000a1f90ce 7.jpg 946a27d2a95b11e2bd0222000a9e514f 7.jpg Jenna-Ushkowitz-Earrings.jpg JDK.jpg KejennaUpfronts.png 2013UpfrontCast2.JPG JennaNYC.jpg JennaNYC1.jpg JennaNYC2.jpg JennaNYC3.jpg JennaNYC4.jpg JennaNYC5.jpg JennaNYC6.jpg JennaNYC7.jpg JKChoosingGlee.jpg JKChoosingGlee1.jpg JKChoosingGlee2.jpg JKChoosingGlee4.jpg CastAnniePremiere2.jpg CastAnniePremiere.jpg CastAnniePremiere3.jpg CastAnniePremiere4.jpg CastAnniePremiere5.jpg Jenna&KevinAnniePremiere.jpg JennaAnniePremiere2.jpg Darren&JennaAnniePremiere.jpg JennaAnniePremiere3.jpg JennaAnniePremiere.jpg JennaAnniePremiere1.jpg Tumblr mmys68ycHz1sq4j78o4 250.jpg 01ddce255937441.jpg 169288724.jpg 169288701.jpg 169288708.jpg 169643507.jpg 169643516.jpg 169643512.jpg 169643518.jpg IMG 1295.jpg IMG 1293.jpg IMG 1290.jpg IMG 1292.jpg IMG 1288.jpg 9b2135e2d4a911e29a8f22000a9f195b 7.jpg JennaKevinAndJacob BTSS5PromoShoot.png JennaTweet BTSS5PromoShoot.png Jen1.jpg jen2.jpg jen3.jpg jen4.jpg jen5.jpg jen6.jpg jen7.jpg jen8.jpg jen9.jpg jen10.jpg jen11.jpg jen12.jpg jen13.jpg jen15.jpg jen16.jpg jen17.jpg jen18.jpg criss4.jpg 072713 RPLA BDG 180.JPG 072713 RPLA BDG 182.JPG 072713 RPLA BDG 188.JPG 072713 RPLA BDG 185.JPG Jenna chillin.jpg GleeCast TCAs.jpg Lea omg aboutcory monchele.jpg 2013 Teen Choice Awards.jpg normal_JU_007~11.jpg normal_JU_005~14.jpg normal_JU_003~17.jpg normal_JU_001~19.jpg Real.jpg TITARTIE.jpg Snack time.jpg Tumblr msat7hot5I1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg gleedwts.jpg BUrNVeBCQAAuNxW.jpg BUrNFNkCIAEBvTh.jpg SassyBritishBraid_JennaUshkowitz.jpg Tumblr mtqw0qpVsg1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Jenna at AHS Cover Premiere.jpg Jenna and Jane AHS Coven Party.jpg Jenna, Kevin, and Meg AHS Coven.jpg Jenna AHSC.jpg Jenna AHSC2.jpg Jenna AHSCP.jpg Tumblr mu8rdi9y9I1rhlscno1 500.jpg Tumblr mvgyiuT4AI1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mvgui5drhx1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mvgugpICPR1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Tumblr mvi6okvkFx1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Jenna Halloween (1).jpg Jenna Halloween (2).jpg Tumblr mvkhoy0hV81r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mvmbiaywEP1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Kevin and Jenna.jpg Jenna throwback shoot.jpg Jenna dirtysideofglamour.jpg Luxsfirstbirthdayparty Jenna.jpg Jenna by Marc Royce.jpg Tumblr mwsfy2bLQf1rgk0nlo1 1280.jpg Jenna AMA Bowling.jpg Jenna AMAs (2).jpg Jenna AMAs.jpg Jenna AMAs(3).jpg Jenna AMAs(5).jpg Jenna AMAs (6).jpg Jenna. AMAs(7).jpg Jenna_boohoo1.jpg Jenna_boohoo2.jpg Jenna_boohoo3.jpg|boohoo.com Hosts Private Event At Hyde Lounge For Beyonce Concert Jenna_boohoo4.jpg Jenna, Kevin, Brooke, and Meg.jpg Tumblr mxieavfvAg1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Jenna TTP .jpg Jenna TTP2.jpg Jenna. TTP4.jpg Jenna TTP5.jpg Jenna TTP6.jpg Jenna TTP7.jpg Jenna and Jane TTP.jpg Jenna and fan.jpg 6037ea4b-0c7a-47e0-bd80-6fd022139a83_Trevor-Jenna-Ushkowitz.gif 575457 605291996174254 55029558 n.png Kevin, Dianna, Harry and Jenna tbt.jpg Becca/Jenna.jpg TCC's Nationals hair.jpg jennaandmarlee.jpg Jenna 2013 in pics.jpg Vanessabeccajenna.jpg tumblr_mze8c3famU1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mze8c3famU1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg Jena and Kevin Fox TCAs 2014.jpg Jenna, Becca, Chord, Kevin Fox TCAs 2014.jpg Lea jenna heather wah.jpg 2014 Jenna and Lauren.jpg|Jenna and Lauren attend EW's 2014 SAG Award Nominees party. 29d6f70287a311e3b0d8124666b39ba1 8.jpg 04b7945087cf11e3a2180ed42c4d86e6 8.jpg Chris, Lea and Jenna .jpg Tumblr n0e3stwMif1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Awwwwwww blina.jpg J Chinese New Year at Beverly Center.jpg Chinese New Year at Beverly Center2.jpg Chinese New Year at Beverly Center3.jpg J Chinese New Year at Beverly Center4.jpg J Chinese New Year at Beverly Center5.jpg jj.jpg j1.jpg j2.jpg j3.jpg j4.jpg j5.jpg j6.jpg Jenna Nina's BDay.jpg Jenna Nina's BDay(2).jpg Jenna Nina's BDay(3).jpg Jenna skiing Feb2014.jpg Jenna skiing Feb2014(2).jpg Jenna and Dianna - BTS - Hold on to Sixteen.jpg tumblr_n1y5gfICIo1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n1y5gfICIo1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_n25ufyRbtZ1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Vanessa and Jenna Circus Party(4).jpg Vanessa and Jenna Circus Party(2).jpg Vanessa and Jenna Circus Party.jpg Jenna arrives for Glee's 100th episode celebration.jpg|Jenna arrives for Glee's 100th episode celebration Jenna, Vanessa, Heather and Becca at Glee's 100th episode celebration.jpg|Jenna, Vanessa, Heather and Becca at Glee's 100th episode celebration Vanessa and Jenna glee100.jpg|Jenna and Vanessa at Glee's 100th episode celebration Jayma and Jenna glee100th.jpg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Glee+Celebrates+100+Episodes+722dl03Xia1l.jpg jenna-ushkowitz-glee-100th-episode-celebration_4115830.jpg jenna-ushkowitz-glee-100th-episode-celebration_4115840.jpg Tina Cohen-Graduation.jpg Rtuydh.jpg 9188cf20b47511e3b19d12b91ad31f42 8.jpg Regard Mag. JU.jpg Regard Mag. JU.2.jpg tumblr_n39otgcK2f1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg JU Coachella 2014.jpg ejejj.jpg jee.jpg jeje.jpg jejeej.jpg jejj.jpg jennnn.jpg jennnnnnnn.jpg jje.jpg jjee.jpg jjej.jpg jjje.jpg jjjj.jpg JennaUsh3.jpg JennaUsh.jpg JennaUsh2.jpg JU and HS.jpg Jenna_kissing_a_dolphine.jpg 924368_529720560460992_1573514750_a.jpg 10358414_1502520343302617_66532073_a.jpg 1742870_243948672396068_260231969_a.jpg 10299901_457972794338574_1285947319_a.jpg Jenna Ushkowitz and Becca Tobin Instagram.jpg Jenna The Normal Heart (1).jpg Jenna The Normal Heart (2).jpg 10431841_756327754419070_604960219_n.jpg 10424450_630668397041258_1634507091_n.jpg 10449030_645465045540894_898576356_n.jpg 10401612_1626568730900957_1493199924_a.jpg Jenna and Kevin Instagram.jpg 1517276_1434101326854081_743966399_n.jpg 917182 777437272309165 2076950681 n.jpg 10522817 1439061443041008 1237532726 n.jpg Tumblr n9oi3hQ9hP1qbdepdo4 r1 250.jpg Tumblr n9ofokDdOW1r4ezfzo7 1280.jpg Tumblr n9ofokDdOW1r4ezfzo6 1280.jpg Tumblr n9ofokDdOW1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n9ofokDdOW1r4ezfzo5 1280.jpg Tumblr nb9s2jzfrR1rgk0nlo1 500.jpg Tumblr nbq85r9kH41rojy6eo1 500.jpg Tartie 9.9.14.jpg Tumblr nbqrokk3pP1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg 345px-Jenna 897.jpg Tumblr nc6rj3Chb81r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr nc7uigna631rojy6eo1 500.jpg Tumblr ncq5bfXV2v1qbtag1o2 500.jpg Tumblr ncqlakPQxB1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ncqtpczfaj1r4ezfzo2 r2 500.jpg Tumblr ncqtpczfaj1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr nddfjy8Mac1rgk0nlo1 500.jpg Tumblr ndcgl0BDhr1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr ndgzr9pQgV1rgk0nlo1 500.jpg Tumblr ndise0Sw7o1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr ndjaom676W1rgk0nlo1 500.jpg Tumblr ndn8zhSYSC1r4ezfzo4 1280.jpg Tumblr ndnaczOYi91rgk0nlo1 500.jpg Tumblr ndnioqb6mm1rgk0nlo1 500.jpg Tumblr ndo3gg26BR1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr ndz0v1Hhis1rojy6eo1 r1 1280.png Tumblr ne1bjkkXYU1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ne263jXRST1rn6zjpo1 500.jpg Tumblr ne2putwJx71tj0uy1o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ne4zc1XqPz1tj0uy1o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ne6mqaMzdG1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr neapchZ7r41r4ezfzo3 1280.jpg Tumblr neap7dejEY1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr neap7dejEY1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr neap7dejEY1r4ezfzo3 500.jpg Tumblr nebho4WWHV1rgk0nlo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nec5d4hkGl1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr necdleKJ9F1rgk0nlo1 1280.jpg Tumblr necashfaov1rgk0nlo1 1280.jpg Tumblr neegbiL8Yy1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg 10787910 1586168958278273 1054072978 n.jpg 10735234 862516347126815 1435382557 n.jpg 928052 303900579803996 1496566052 n.jpg Tumblr nehtolKdPn1tj0uy1o2 1280.jpg Tumblr nehticgHcs1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nepqsphXAj1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr neqx7wOGdK1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr_nesna6Jxg21rgk0nlo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nfc6m8tkcU1tj0uy1o8 500.jpg Tumblr nfc6evYXEI1tj0uy1o5 1280.jpg Tumblr nfc6evYXEI1tj0uy1o3 1280.jpg Tumblr nfc6evYXEI1tj0uy1o2 1280.jpg 10787833 795847887121198 1544096972 n.jpg 10747809 1501456003458696 1716133327 n.jpg Tumblr nfk79wlFFj1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg 10817842 568734906593904 1226525505 n.jpg Tumblr ng6zqbm1dr1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Screenshot_2014-12-07-12-07-23-1.png|link=http://instagram.com/p/wSpgcPyR_m/ Screenshot_2014-12-08-19-49-37-1.png|link=http://instagram.com/p/wWfXauyR88/ tumblr_ngarj3XeU81r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr nghfzy3CRx1r4ezfzo1 1280.png tumblr_ngh8dwmdR41rgk0nlo1_400.jpg tumblr_ngh8dwmdR41rgk0nlo2_400.jpg Screenshot_2014-12-14-19-55-01-1.png 10859968_738037862954935_1142004630_n.jpg Tumblr ngpx60TYN21r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ngpq3s5xq61qbdepdo1 1280.jpg Screenshot_2014-12-18-20-00-12-1.png B5K7suuCYAAwjXo.jpg Tumblr ngtfejSwt31r4ezfzo2 r1 1280.jpg B5LpzJUIAAA9b3f.jpg 10802611_751954044860140_1523379328_n.jpg 10852684_380388185469194_1142484707_n.jpg 10864858_589916777807185_670092432_n.jpg 10881926_406085886212769_579311536_n.jpg Tumblr nhbjf2Mcf91rgk0nlo1 1280.jpg Screenshot_2014-12-31-11-31-57-1.png 10844200_1538359156404304_540914183_n.jpg 10903213_872018666151700_730151280_n.jpg Screenshot_2014-12-31-11-42-51-1.png Screenshot_2014-12-31-11-48-56-1.png Screenshot_2014-12-31-11-49-18-1.png Screenshot_2014-12-31-11-49-25-1.png 10864762_1481878818734921_2024557935_n.jpg Screenshot_2015-01-06-12-18-05-1.png Screenshot_2015-01-09-22-38-41-1.png Screenshot_2015-01-09-23-11-34-1.png Jenna Jan. 10.jpg Jenna Jan. 10th.jpg Jenna and Becca Jan 10th.jpg Jenna and Nikki Jam 10th.jpg Screenshot_2015-01-11-13-38-40-1.png Screenshot_2015-01-11-13-38-45-1.png tumblr_nhzzmxYTD11r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nhzzmxYTD11r4ezfzo2_250.jpg tumblr_nhzzmxYTD11r4ezfzo3_250.jpg tumblr_nhzzmxYTD11r4ezfzo4_250.jpg Tumblr ni0yjf8uni1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Screenshot_2015-01-12-21-05-30-1.png Tumblr ni6ix1Werd1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Screenshot_2015-01-15-00-20-27-1.png Screenshot_2015-01-17-14-49-53-1.png Screenshot 2015-01-19-01-05-56-1.png Screenshot 2015-01-19-01-05-56-1-1.png tumblr_nionj5cyEu1tj0uy1o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nipxu2KmQE1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nipxu2KmQE1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_nipxynIXl11r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nipxynIXl11r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_niq0zd7GYR1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Jenna .jpg Jenna11.jpg Jenna111.jpg Jenna1111.jpg Screenshot_2015-02-03-19-02-22-1.png Screenshot_2015-02-04-13-59-40-1.png tumblr_njojtryYfP1rgk0nlo1_1280.jpg Tumblr njq5dkW4pb1r4ezfzo1 r2 1280.png Screenshot_2015-02-18-17-07-50-1.png Screenshot_2015-02-18-17-06-59-1.png tumblr_nk4sevoDZV1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nk5d4ipR1W1ql1znmo1_500.jpg Tumblr_nk5d9u3blK1tynbjdo1_540.jpg Tumblr nkbkgh7a0u1si6eq7o1 1280.jpg tumblr_nkbc9ryagD1qat4jdo1_1280.jpg Jenna and Becca 2 28.jpg Jenna and Becca 28 2.jpg Jenna and Chord 2 28.jpg tumblr_nkiocbyIvl1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nkiocbyIvl1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nkiqyocucQ1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nkitdeqqWD1ql1znmo3 r1 500.jpg Tumblr nkitdeqqWD1ql1znmo2 500.jpg Tumblr nkitdeqqWD1ql1znmo1 500.jpg tumblr_nkiu765KjS1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nkiv18qPB51ql1znmo6 1280.jpg Tumblr nkiv18qPB51ql1znmo5 1280.jpg Tumblr nkiv18qPB51ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nkiup9DmKY1ql1znmo8 250.jpg Tumblr nkiup9DmKY1ql1znmo7 250.jpg Tumblr nkiup9DmKY1ql1znmo6 250.jpg Tumblr nkiup9DmKY1ql1znmo5 1280.jpg Tumblr nkiup9DmKY1ql1znmo4 250.jpg Tumblr nkiup9DmKY1ql1znmo3 250.jpg Tumblr nkiup9DmKY1ql1znmo2 250.jpg Tumblr nkiup9DmKY1ql1znmo1 250.jpg tumblr_nkinif3RJd1tkdhpyo3_400.jpg Tumblr nkjo3c9kZ11ql1znmo1 1280.jpg JennaUshkowitzgorgeousbby1.jpg JennaUshkowitzgorgeousbby2.jpg Tumblr nkobfdr1bz1r4ezfzo4 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nkobfdr1bz1r4ezfzo5 r1 1280.jpg tumblr_nko9mxPQxE1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nko9mxPQxE1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nkoa0xpfAZ1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkobfdr1bz1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkobfdr1bz1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nkobfdr1bz1r4ezfzo3_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nks2xemFTt1rgk0nlo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nkx875v6Ja1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nl2o08D44z1ql1znmo1 1280.png Tumblr nl2qigVKcG1u88r6co1 1280.jpg Tumblr nl2ptkrg7N1u88r6co1 1280.jpg Tumblr nl3qnqwIym1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nl43c64nxk1ql1znmo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nl43c64nxk1ql1znmo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nl43c64nxk1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nl3qnqwIym1ql1znmo2 r2 1280.jpg tumblr_nl494j8cHS1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr nl492frjhe1si8mako2 1280.jpg Tumblr nl492frjhe1si8mako1 500.jpg LCJDC Ellen.jpg Lea chors darren jenna chris ellen3.gif Lea chors darren jenna chris ellen.gif Lea chors darren jenna chris.gif Darren on ellen 6.gif Darren on ellen 5.gif Glee on ellen2.png Glee on ellen.png Glee on ellen3.png tumblr_nl6fq2fIK71r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nl6fq2fIK71r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Jenna01.png jenna03.png jenna02.png tumblr_nl92e0X57L1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nl92e0X57L1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_nl92jql11G1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nlbydeYxZ51r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlcyh0qcW71r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nlcyh0qcW71r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nlhuyeATfZ1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nli6xycXyb1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg CAi8-GJW4AEL6zN.jpg tumblr_nli7vd3k9r1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlid7m3LA21rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nligyyyB9C1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlijgcsAPf1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nlis3jyS5F1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlj1biRnb81r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlk3821kU71rjojhao1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlkim50TB61r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlkhdgUjPe1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlk2uow6XN1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlkwsb8TLQ1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr_nlkhdgUjPe1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlkim50TB61r4ezfzo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlkim50TB61r4ezfzo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlkim50TB61r4ezfzo3_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlkim50TB61r4ezfzo4_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlkim50TB61r4ezfzo5_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlkim50TB61r4ezfzo6_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlkim50TB61r4ezfzo7_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlkim50TB61r4ezfzo8_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlkim50TB61r4ezfzo9_r2_1280.jpg tumblr_nlkim50TB61r4ezfzo10_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr nln9xyTwsc1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Screenshot_2015-03-28-12-53-36-1.png Screenshot_2015-03-28-12-53-40-1.png Screenshot_2015-03-28-12-54-54-1.png Screenshot_2015-03-28-13-04-22-1.png Screenshot_2015-03-28-13-04-35-1.png Screenshot_2015-03-28-13-04-41-1.png Screenshot_2015-03-28-13-05-45-1.png Screenshot_2015-03-28-13-05-39-1.png Screenshot_2015-03-28-13-05-27-1.png Screenshot_2015-03-28-13-05-20-1.png Screenshot_2015-03-28-13-05-13-1.png Screenshot_2015-03-28-13-05-00-1.png tumblr_nm6083lUVw1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nm6zspqmL81r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nm9p3wcN4H1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmbpisPUD11r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmikx74E8z1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmiinplHGu1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nmiinplHGu1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmiijvrW171r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nmimtpuxPM1rjojhao2 540.png Screenshot_2015-04-09-19-44-59-1.png Screenshot_2015-04-09-19-45-10-1.png Screenshot_2015-04-09-19-45-19-1.png Screenshot_2015-04-09-19-45-29-1.png Screenshot_2015-04-09-19-45-38-1.png Screenshot_2015-04-09-19-45-47-1.png Screenshot_2015-04-15-23-07-31-1.png Screenshot_2015-04-17-19-26-52-1.png Screenshot_2015-04-17-19-26-47-1.png Screenshot_2015-04-17-19-26-43-1.png Screenshot_2015-04-17-19-32-59-1.png Screenshot_2015-04-17-19-35-41-1.png Screenshot_2015-04-17-19-25-41-1.png Screenshot_2015-04-17-19-25-33-1.png Tumblr nn6pvwNQIl1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Screenshot_2015-04-22-21-56-52-1.png tumblr_nnewj1BsEs1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnewj1BsEs1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nnex3jouDN1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnex3jouDN1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nnfdyoudBE1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg 11189226_1596208120618254_646378378_n.jpg tumblr_nnitl2BFGQ1rgk0nlo1_1280.jpg 11190888_653131918152745_410086638_n.jpg tumblr_nnjeb4qDEJ1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnky2rDoOf1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg screenshot1234.png tumblr_nnpcbetUtV1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nnpkqv2Guv1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nnpjmbVHaR1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nnpfm5Zqy91rojy6eo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nnwbsrM9ZH1rojy6eo1_r1_1280.png tumblr_nnwbsrM9ZH1rojy6eo2_r1_500.png tumblr_nnwbsrM9ZH1rojy6eo3_r1_1280.png tumblr_nnwcw0HpOk1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnyfiquH221r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnzpv2hHtM1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_no2cxyyRaN1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_no2gc7z5pu1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_no2hq96b1L1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_no2hq96b1L1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_no29qtICTx1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_no29qtICTx1r4ezfzo2_r1_500.jpg tumblr_no5pm2mpAj1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_no7xsrDWt81rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_no7xsrDWt81rojy6eo2_1280.jpg tumblr_no7xsrDWt81rojy6eo3_1280.jpg tumblr_no9h7znZiO1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_no9h7znZiO1r4ezfzo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nob9m9S1pa1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nohbm2qf2i1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nohbgk3wmE1s57bimo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nokp1t5amX1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nokp1t5amX1rojy6eo2_500.jpg Tumblr nomc3lPHiM1r4ezfzo1 400.jpg Tumblr nooiwsRDgy1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg 11327355_457416534426283_1066349028_n.jpg tumblr_noojjuIo0N1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr noosgaIChp1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr noosgaIChp1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_noot9g0nyC1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr noqba2dTNs1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr noqba2dTNs1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_noqg3cJeUQ1uvzd3lo1_500.jpg tumblr_noqhujuB1k1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nordckAnyz1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nordckAnyz1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg 11326804_842048419221288_2030344220_n.jpg tumblr_notn8jFIr11r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nouaoxYOvI1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Videos Jenna and Vanessa at the Glee Dance Battle with Dance Central 3 Jenna Ushkowitz of Glee sings at the American Ambassador's Residence in Paris Jenna Ushkowitz - When I Was 17 References Category:Actors